


Start Of My Life, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Missing Scene, Pre-White House (West Wing), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Donna returns to the 1st Bartlet for America





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

CHAPTER 1

 

It’s 4:30 in the morning. I am in my car, heading east, due east. This road is very familiar. I-90 is a nice ride in April, not that I can see much with the darkness and all. I’m not sure what state I am in, except of course, for the state of confusion. Why, you ask? What am I confused about? I had a pretty good job, working toward getting a fantastic man elected President, when I up and left to give a second chance to my cheating ex-boyfriend. Well, he is ONCE AGAIN AND FOREVER MORE my EX-boyfriend. Of that, I am not confused. My confusion is why on earth I thought he would have changed. Why did I leave the best opportunity of my life, the people I have grown to care for as a family and a boss that is…um…well… (yeah, nowhere to go with that right now). 

Ok, now I know where I am. ‘Welcome to Pennsylvania’ the sign says. Eight and ½ hours I have been driving. This is just about the halfway point for me. Wait, that means another 8 + hours to go. UGH! I have to stop driving for a while. A diner! YES! Coffee, some food, a little rest from driving, just what the doctor ordered. Doctor? No, no, no. No thoughts about doctors! My ankle starts to throb again. 

At almost 5 in the morning, the diner does have some customers. Mostly locals, I would guess. Blue collar workers getting ready to start their day. I sit in a booth that looks like it has seen better days. I stretch out to put my sore ankle up on the opposite bench of the booth. “Doris”, according to her nametag, comes over to me with a cup in one hand, a pot of coffee in the other and a menu tucked under her arm. She has a warm smile and reminds me of Aunt Bea. 

“Coffee?” 

Yes, please. Lots of it”, I say to her with a warm smile in return. Laughing slightly, she places the cup in front of me and pours. Leaving the menu on the table, she turns to leave so that I may read it and decide. 

Hmmm…am I really all that hungry? Maybe just some toast. 

Still carrying the pot of coffee, Doris returns. “Have you decided, my dear?” 

“I think I’ll just have some toast with jelly. Strawberry, if you have it?” 

“Not a problem.” She is about to walk away when I stop her. 

“Doris?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Could you please point my in the direction of the…um…”

Smiling, she knows exactly what I was going to ask. “Make a right at the end of the counter. Second door on the left.”

“Thanks.”

As Doris goes to place my toast order, I make my way, slowly, to the ladies room. There is a pay phone there as well. When I exit the bathroom, I decide to try and call CJ. 

“Operator.”

Yes, I would like to place a collect call to 202-555-6472, please.”

“And your name?”

“Donna Moss.”

“One moment, please.”

Silence. OK, now I hear it ringing. 

“Hallow?” I think CJ was still asleep.

“Collect call from Donna Moss. Do you accept the charges?”

“What?” Now I know she was.

“Collect call from Donna Moss. Do you accept the charges?”

“Donna? Where are you?”

“Ma’am, do you accept the charges?”

“Yes. Yes, operator. Donna? Are you there?”

“Hi CJ. I’m right here.”

“Please elaborate. Where is ‘here’?”

Oh, yea. I’m not in New Hampshire yet. “I’m in a little town in Pennsylvania.”

“Pennsylvania? I thought you headed home to Madison?”

“Yea, well… that didn’t quite work out. I’m heading back to Nashua.”

“YOU ARE!!! ALLEUIA!!!”

“I guess that means it’s a good thing that I’m coming back?”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME??? Of course it is. Does Josh know?”

“No, CJ. You are the only one I have called. Please don’t say anything. OK?”

“But, Donna…”

“No, CJ. Please?” I don’t know what Josh’s reaction to my return is going to be, but I would like the chance to see his face for myself. Even though I had only worked for him for a couple of months, I learned quickly how to read his facial expressions. His face will tell me his true feelings about my coming back. 

“When do you think you’ll get here?” Even though CJ has not confirmed that she will not say anything to Josh, I know she won’t. 

“Well, I figure I have about another 8 ½ to 9 hours of driving left. I got on the road last night around 8pm. I drove all night and am now in a diner in a small town in PA getting something to eat and some much-needed coffee. If I get right back on the road after my little break, I should maybe make it there around 1 or 2 this afternoon.”

“You drove ALL NIGHT?” OK, CJ’s mother hen is showing. “Donna, I miss you terribly and we need you here desperately, but stop somewhere and get a few hours of sleep. We need you here in one piece.” Desperately? Why do they need me there desperately?

“What’s going on, CJ? Why do you need me back so much?”

“Donna, where exactly are you?”

“Girard’s Diner.”

“And where, pray tell, is Girard’s Diner?”

Now, that is a good question. I spot Doris at a nearby table. Catching her eye, I wave her over to me. “Doris, exactly where am I?”

“Who’s Doris?”

“The waitress”, I tell CJ over the phone. “Hold on a sec, CJ.”

“Dear, you are in Girard, PA.”

“Did you get that, CJ?”

“Yes, but what’s the zip code?”

“What is the zip code for Girard?” 

Doris has a really quizzical look on her face but responds, “16417”.

“Thanks, Doris. Did you get that, too?”

“Yea, hang on Donna.”

“Dear, your toast is on your table.”

“Thank you very much, Doris. I’ll be right back for it.”

“CJ? What are you doing?” I hear her clicking on her laptop. 

“Hold on, Donna.” She must have covered the phone because all I can hear is that she is talking to someone but it is completely muffled. “OK. Thank you.”

“CJ?”

“Donna, there is a Best Western in McKean. It’s on Sterrettania Rd. It is about 6 miles from where you are right now. You have a reservation. Go and get some sleep. The room is all paid for. And I won’t take no for an answer. Like, I said, we NEED you back in one piece.”

“CJ, what aren’t you telling me? Why do you need me back so badly?” I hear her sigh into the phone. She doesn’t seem to want to answer. “CJ?”

“Listen, we are just all really stressed. Some more than others. Having you back here will be the best medicine for all concerned.” There is a lot of noise in the background. “Listen, Donna, I have to get back. Just get some sleep and give me another call when you are back on the road.” 

“OK. I’ll call you in a few hours then.”

She disconnects the call but not before I hear some loud screaming over the phone. Now I am worried about what I am heading back to. 

I go back to my table and grab a piece of toast. Doris comes over and pours some more coffee in my cup. “This stuff is better when it’s hot.” She smiles before turning and walking away. 

“Thanks.” 

I finish my toast and coffee, take some money out of my wallet for the bill and tip, leave it on the table and hobble out the door. Getting into my car, I look around to find I-90 again. I’m kind of glad CJ is forcing me to get some sleep. My eyes are really heavy and my ankle can really use to be up for a while. OK, here is the exit for Sterrettania Rd. I can see the Best Western up ahead on the right.


	2. Start Of My Life, The

CHAPTER 2

 

After four hours of sleep, 8 more hours of driving, I am finally in Nashua, NH. I pull up in front of campaign headquarters and see Sam, Toby, CJ and Josh exiting the storefront. He looks terrible. Well, truth be told, they all do. The guys seem to be in a heated argument about something. CJ is looking around. Can she be looking for me? She says something to them and they turn to walk away. CJ is heading right towards my car. 

“You made it!” she says as she leans into my car to give me a hug. “I am SO glad to see you!”

“You too, CJ but what’s going on? Why all the eagerness for me to get back here?” 

She stars to open my car door. “Come on, we’re all going to dinner. Join us.”

“Um, CJ? How far is it?” 

The look of confusion on her face tells me I forgot to tell her about my ankle. “It’s just around the corner. Why?”

“Well, I kind of hurt my ankle. Was wondering how far I was going to have to walk.”

“DONNA! WHAT HAPPENED?” Ok, screaming at me over the phone is one thing but face to face it is so much louder. 

“I was in a car accident. But please don’t tell anyone. I’m telling you the truth but as far as anyone else is going to know, I plan on telling them that I slipped on some ice outside my home.” 

Now this look is priceless. It is not often that CJ is completely confused. But she looks at my ankle, back at my face, shrugs her shoulders and says, “OK. Whatever. Are you hungry?” It is just at that point my stomach decides to make itself known. We both chuckle. “Well, I guess that’s a yes. Come on.”

We enter a little Italian restaurant. The men are intently studying their menus and don’t see us approach. “Look what I found!” CJ tells them as they all look up. 

Sam looked up first. Then Toby. I could see the relief in their eyes. Glancing over at Josh, I saw a light shine in his eyes that I have never seen before. Sam and Toby both stood up and came over to give me a welcome back hug. Josh just sat at the table. CJ noticed this and slapped him in the head. 

“Ow! What was that for?” 

“Stop being a jackass, jackass!” Her words made him stand. I did not expect to get a hug from any of them, let alone Josh. He looked uncomfortable. Staring at the floor, he saw something and then his eyes were staring straight at me. 

“What happened to you?” 

My ankle had been feeling better so I had forgotten about it for the moment. “Oh, yea. I slipped on some ice. But it’s feeling much better. A little stiff right now but I can walk on it better today.” CJ gives me a look but I stare her down, asking her with my eyes not to tell the guys the truth. We all take a seat at the table. It is eerily quiet. “So, how is the campaign going?” I say this to no one specific. 

Josh picks up his menu and starts studying again while Toby and Sam stare at him. CJ looks at me and then to Josh. “Does ANYONE plan on answering Donna’s question?” 

“You can do it,” Josh says with the menu still up in his face. 

“Well, I guess I am elected to tell you that we are having a rough time of it lately due to…” CJ looks over toward Josh again. “Idiot boy over here.”

“Wait…What did I do?”

“Josh, did you or did you not yell at Senator Hoynes in front of the press? Or the fact that you had a temper tantrum at our last fundraiser. Plus the fact that you have not been able to keep an assistant for more than 5 minutes in the past 6 weeks. Need I go on?” 

“Well, those assistants were just not D…doing things the way I need them done.” Was he going to say something else? I look over at CJ. She caught his slip too. I can tell by the little smirk on her face. I can hear a light little chuckle coming from behind Sam’s menu as well. Did he miss me? Could it be possible?

It is at that moment that our waiter decides to come over and take our order. 

Why do I feel like I am missing something or I am the butt of some joke? The table falls silent again. “Come on, Spanky. Dance with me”, CJ says as she grabs Sam’s hand and leads him to the tiny dance floor. As they are out there, they keep glancing back at Josh and me. I look from Toby to Josh and back again. Toby is intent on writing something on a legal pad he brought with him. He never seems to stop working. Not even for dinner. Josh turns quickly and catches me looking at him. 

“Do you wanna dance too, Donna?”

I look into his eyes. He looks like a little boy who has just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “I would”, I respond as I feel a slight blush start to rise on my face. He puts his napkin on the table and reaches over to grab my hand, leading me tentatively toward the dance floor. He spins me around once before placing his other hand on the small of my back. We both chuckle a little as we sway to the music. We are staring into each other’s eyes. I can feel a burning sensation where his hand rests on my back. He smirks when he realizes my hand on the back of his neck is playing with some of his curls. 

“Did I tell you that I am glad your back?” 

“No, not yet.” He looks down at the floor. “Josh?” He raises his head and stares me straight in the eyes. His eyes show a wide range of emotions but I am unsure about what they are saying to me. “Are you glad I came back?”

He leans his head back a little, his eyebrows have now met his hairline and he’s got those scruntchie lines across his forehead. “Well, yeah! I thought that was…” His expression is changing as he fights with himself on how to finish that sentence. 

“You thought that was what, Josh?” I feel myself tense somewhat in his arms. 

He notices my tenseness as well. I can see him starting to fight with the demons in his head as his eyes return to the floor. 

“Josh?” 

He looks back up at me and moves his head closer to mine. “Obvious” he whispers. “I was gonna say that I thought that was obvious.”

“Oh.”

I look over Josh’s shoulder and see Sam and CJ staring right at us with huge smiles on their faces. Josh pulls me closer into his embrace. My head is spinning and, with eyes closing, I lean my head onto his shoulder. His breath is caressing my neck. If his arms were not around me at this moment, I think I would fall flat on the floor. Thank God he has very strong arms. Arms, I might say, that feel very solid around me. And did I mention how fantastic he smells? Well, he does. 

We continue to dance, as I see CJ and Sam return to the table. I notice that our food has arrived. Whispering this fact in his ear, all he mutters is, “hmmm?”

“Josh? Our dinner has arrived.”

Looking at me then over to our table, all he can say is, “oh.” He seems to be unhappy about it. “Well, I guess we should get back there then”, he says with a little smirk. His dimples make a very slight appearance. 

“I guess so.” Both of our shoulders seem to deflate in disappointment. He removes his hand from mine but the other remains on the small of my back as he leads me toward the table. 

“Ow!", I cry as I stumble slightly on my sore ankle.

“Are you ok?” I see the worry cross his face and feel both his arms around me to steady me. It makes me feel safe. 

“I’m fine. I just forgot about my ankle. I haven’t taken care of it much today.” He grabs my left arm and drapes it around his shoulders while his other arm gathers me in closer to him. He makes me lean on him as we walk back to the table. 

As we approach the table, Sam stands up and pulls out my chair. “Donna? Is everything ok?”

“Yes. Thank you, Sam”, I say as Josh aids me into the chair. “I have just been on my sore ankle too much today, I guess.” Sam returns to his chair on my right. Josh takes his seat at the head of the table to my left. 

“Hold your foot up for a minute”, Josh leans over and quietly says to me. 

“Why?”

“Just…please do it for me.” He pleads with me to just do as he asks. I raise my foot up under the table. I feel his hands on my leg and shiver a little. My leg and foot are now lying on his lap. He removes my shoe and starts to lightly massage my ankle. My entire body is now tingling at this point. CJ is snickering at me and I feel the flush start to creep up to my face. “Does it feel any better?” 

“Yes. Thanks”, I mumble sheepishly. I try to remove my foot from his lap to no avail. His hand clasps around my leg and makes sure my foot is securely on his legs as he picks up his fork and starts to eat. I look around the table to see everyone intent on their meals, so I start to eat as well. 

Dinner conversation is minimal, mostly talk about the campaign. Listening intently to try and get back up to speed about all that is happening on the trail, I also glance at Josh from time to time and wonder why he is so intent on keeping my foot on his lap. 

After the meal is done, everyone starts yawning. Myself included. “That was great.” CJ states, to a round of agreements from all. She is sitting straight across from me and, while looking down, notices that my foot is still on Josh’s lap. She glances at me and smirks again. “Oh, Donna, by the way. I wasn’t able to get you a room at our hotel.” She sees me start to panic. “No, don’t worry about it. I’ve got 2 queen-sized beds in my room. You can bunk with me. We can have a girls night.” Her eyes are full of excitement. 

“Are you sure it’s ok?” I am tentative about ‘crowding’ her space. 

“It’ll be fun. Of course, I’m sure.”

“OK, then. Girls night it is.” I am now smiling from ear to ear. 

“CJ, just remember that my room is right next to yours. Can you try and keep the cajoling to a low rumble, please? I need my beauty sleep, too”, Josh says with a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Oh, mi amor, no need to worry. We will keep it down. I wouldn’t want you to eavesdrop on our conversation. I’m sure Donna wouldn’t want you to hear what she is gonna say about you.” I see her wink at Josh. 

“What!!!” I am totally mortified at this point and I think my face has turned a wonderful shade of crimson. 

CJ chuckles. “I’m kidding, Donna. Why on earth would either of us want to talk about the ‘Idiot Boy’ over here.”

Josh’s face has deflated, like someone has taken his favorite toy away from him. I place my hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, Josh. I am so tired right now, I will probably fall right to sleep. It won’t be too much of a ‘girls night’ anyway. You won’t miss anything.”

His eyes fall to my hand and then look up to me. Dimples are now out in full force as I get the 1000-watt Lyman smile. God, I love those dimples. Wait, did I just say that? No, no, no, no, no. That is not what I meant.


	3. Start Of My Life, The

Chapter 3 

CJ and I get back to her room. Because of my ankle, the guys helped carry my things. I hugged Toby and Sam and thanked them for their help and they left for the evening. CJ invited Josh into the room for a few minutes. 

“Do you need any more help with anything else before I leave?” he asks me, nervously. 

“Josh, I’m right here. If Donna needs any help, I think I can handle it.”

“CJ, do you mind if we had a minute, please?” I asked her. She glanced at me, raised her arms in defeat, went to the bureau to gather her pajamas and headed off to the bathroom. Once the door was closed, I went and stood right in front of Josh. I wanted to make sure that I was not overheard by anyone. “I wanted to thank you for everything tonight. I had fun.” I could see the blush start to appear. “But I do have a question for you.”

OK. The blush is gone now and I see shear terror on his face. I place my hands on his arms to help him relax. It didn’t work. 

“Josh, I know I left my job a couple of months ago and you have absolutely no reason to forgive me, but…”I am now chewing on my lip and fidgeting.

“Donna…”

“Just let me finish, please. You have no reason to forgive me but is there any way I can have my job back?”

“Well…” he starts, as he backs away from me and starts pacing. 

My shoulders slump. “I guess it was too much to ask”, I say sadly.

“Donna…” He is now right behind me with his hands on my shoulders. I can feel his warm breath on the back of my neck. He is just millimeters from me. “Now it’s your turn to just let me finish.” The feel of his breath has me covered in goose bumps. “I can’t do this job without you. You have become too valuable to me. Just like you told me you would.”

I whip around to face him and see that 1000-watt smile and full force dimples. 

Wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into an intense hug, I thank him. I must resist the urge to kiss him. I must resist the urge to kiss him. Wait… Where did that come from? It sounds like I have created a new mantra for myself. 

It is at this point that I hear someone clearing their throat. We both look up to see that CJ has emerged from the bathroom. Releasing myself from around Josh, we both look at each other and start to blush. 

“Am I interrupting something?” She places her hands on her hips in a very defiant gesture. 

“CJ, Josh is letting me have my job back!”

“She looks from me to Josh and back to me and says, “Yea, like THAT wasn’t gonna happen.”

“What?” “CJ!” Both Josh and I shout at the same time.

“Josh, you know you can’t survive this campaign without Donna, and Donna, we all know that you are the only one who can handle Josh. I wasn’t lying before when I said that Josh has not been able to keep an assistant for more than 5 minutes in the past 6 weeks. Leo even told him to go and try to find you!”

“CJ!” I can see the smoke coming out of his ears at this point. 

“What? Am I lying, Josh? If I’m lying, set the record straight!”

I look over at Josh and his eyes seem to be throwing daggers at CJ. His hands are running through his already messy hair and his face appears to be on fire, if you go by the color it is. Totally frustrated, he hangs his head and leaves the hotel room. I can hear him grunting from his room right next door. Wishing I knew what was going on around here, I turn to CJ to see if she will elaborate. 

“Donna, look. He has been a complete ass since you left. Everyone has been on edge as it is and once Josh shows up in a room, the atmosphere gets completely unbearable.”

“But what makes you think that my coming back is going to make any difference? Maybe he just needs a night off to spend with Mandy? By the way, where is Mandy?” It is only at this point that I realize that I have not seen Josh’s girlfriend. Could this be the reason he is so on edge?

“They broke up a couple of weeks ago” CJ states.

“Why?

“Look, Donna. I don’t like getting in the middle of people’s personal business, but if you ask me, and you did, I’d say he was taking the fact that you left out on her.”

“What? Why?”

“Because he thinks you left because of her.”

“How could he think that?” I say to CJ knowing that my volume is over the top. “I left of my own stupidity, back to a man who I thought loved me. Who, as it turned out, only wanted to know if there was more money that he could sponge off of me.” The tears are starting to stream down my face. CJ reaches out for me and draws me into a hug to try and calm me. 

“Donna, I am so sorry that that happened to you.” She is rocking me back and forth in her arms. I am trying to stop myself from crying, to no avail. “Shh…shh…shh.”

“I’m sorry, CJ. I really am.” I say as I try and remove myself from her grasp. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it. You have every right to cry.” She releases me from her hold and stares at my face. “You ok now?”

“Yea, thanks.”

“Good. Then what do you say we try and get some sleep.”

“Sounds good to me. After almost 17 hours of driving in the past 27 hours, I don’t think I’m gonna make it until my head hits the pillow.”

CJ laughs a little at my comment before reaching over and turning out the light. 

Thinking back over our conversation, I realize something. “CJ? You asleep yet?”

“Not yet, but I thought you would be.” I can hear her smirking at me.

“You never answered my question.”

“What question was that?”  
“How come Josh thought I left because of Mandy?”

“Oh, THAT question.”

“Yes, that question. How could he think that?”

There is a long pause as I can almost hear the wheels turning in her mind. “I think he thought that you might have felt intimidated by her.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Nope.”

“OK, well THAT will get resolved tomorrow.” I say with a little venom in my words.

“Donna, he was just very worried about you. I’d let it go.”

“You think?”

“I do.”

“Oh, all right, if you think that’s best. But don’t think I won’t use it if I have to.”

I mull my conversation with CJ over in my head for a while before I hear the soft rhythmic breathing coming from the other bed and I know she has fallen asleep. Yawning, I know that I am not too far behind her. I guess I will try and figure more things out tomorrow.


	4. Start Of My Life, The

Chapter 4 

The next morning, I wake to the sound of running water. Needless to say, hearing running water and 6 hours of sleep makes the need to rush to the bathroom paramount. While I am using the toilet, I hear a male voice singing in a shower. I assume that since Josh’s room is right next door, the 2 bathrooms must be connected. Straining my ears to try and figure out what song he is singing while in the shower, I realize that it is one of the songs we danced to last night. A big smile crosses my lips. 

Once I’m finished, I exit the bathroom and look over to CJ’s bed. She is awake now, too. “Morning.” I might have said this a little too cheerily for her.

“Yea, morning.” She may be moving around somewhat, but I think ‘awake’ is not really what CJ is at the moment. She walks past me and into the bathroom. When she comes out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, there is a smirk on her face. “Did you hear that?” She said, pointing her thumb back towards the bathroom. 

“Hear what?” I said, innocently. 

“It sounds like Josh is singing in the shower.”

“Yea, I heard that, too.”

“He’s singing a song from last night.”

“Yea.” I say with a sheepish grin on my face. I can feel the blush start to creep along my face. 

As we each shower and get ready for the day, we are both thinking about how happy Josh seemed to be while in the shower. CJ grabs her keycard and we both head down to the lobby to meet up with everyone else and grab something for breakfast. I start to head towards the breakfast buffet as CJ goes over to Toby, Sam and Josh sitting at a far table. As the buffet is near the table, I can overhear everything that’s being said. 

“Hey, guys.”

“Hey, CJ.” They all respond in unison. 

I look over to Josh who is staring straight at me. CJ looks at him and then to me and I can see her smirk. “So, Josh…” His head snaps over to look at her. He rubs his neck. That snap must have hurt him but he has the ‘deer in the headlights’ look on his face. I turn back to the buffet so no one can see me snickering. 

“What’s up, CJ?”

“Are you in a good mood this morning?” CJ has that evil grin on her face.

“Not too bad, CJ and how about you? Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

“Oh, I slept just fine. But it was nice being serenaded this morning. You know, ‘The More I See You’ has always been a favorite of mine.”

Now it is my turn to rub my neck. I look over at Josh and his face is that wonderful shade of scarlet. Toby and Sam are looking from CJ to Josh like they are watching a tennis match. 

“CJ? What on earth are you talking about?” Toby asks her to clarify as he takes another forkful of eggs. 

“Well, Tobias, both Donna and I were serenaded by someone singing while in the shower in the next room over.” She looks at Josh who is starting to slide down in his chair. I think if he keeps sliding, he will be able to hide from all of us under the table. 

With a plateful of food, I head over to the table, place my plate down and sit down in the chair that is vacant right next to Josh. “OW!” Josh cries. Sam, who is sitting across from me, has this devilish look on his face as Josh sits up straight in the chair again. “What was that for, Sam?”

“It is impolite to slouch at the table.” He tells Josh, properly. This earns a snicker from CJ. Josh leans down to rub his leg where Sam must have kicked him. 

“Good morning, Donna”, Josh says to me. I look up at him to return the greeting but one look at his face and all comprehension has left my brain. I stare into his eyes. He has those puppy-dog eyes glazing right at me. How can anyone think straight when someone is staring at you like that?

“Hi.” Yep, that’s about all I can muster at a time like this. 

“Did you sleep well?” OK, puppy-dog eyes AND dimples? How is a woman supposed to breathe at a time like this?

“Fine.” He has reduced me to one-syllable responses. “You?”

“Best night’s sleep I have had in…” He sees that everyone’s attention is on him for his answer.

“In what, Josh?” Sam asks. 

He looks down, guiltily and continues, “weeks.”

“And the best morning for the rest of us…” Toby whispers.

It is at this point that Leo and the Governor come over to our table. “Toby, Sam. I need you both to alter the stump speech for today”, Leo sternly says. “It needs to read stronger on our education plan.”

Sam and Toby grumble as they get up from the table and follow one another to the war room. 

CJ heads over to the buffet to grab something to eat and a cup of coffee for herself. The Governor is right behind her appearing to refresh his own coffee. 

Leo looks over at Josh and then to me. “Hey! Donna! When did you get back?”

He pulls out a chair to sit as I respond, “Last night. I got into town just in time for dinner.”

“Hey, Josh,” he says as Josh removes his eyes from me and looks at his boss. “Mind if I steal Donna away for a few minutes?”

“Huh?”

“Great retort, there Josh.” Leo snickers at him. 

“Um… yea…sure…I guess. If it’s ok with Donna, that is.”

I follow Leo over to the other side of the room, wondering the entire time what he could possibly want from me.

“Leo, is everything ok? Josh said he would let me have my job back but if it’s a problem for y…”

He cuts me off by placing his hand up in front of me. “Donna, I’m very glad you came back to the campaign. If Josh says you can have your job back, I have absolutely no problem with that.” I let out the breath I didn’t even realize I was holding. 

“Thank you, Leo.”

“Listen, I wanted to make sure that you were gonna stay around this time.” Leo has a very stern look on his face. “We can’t have you leave again and go through what we have been since you left. We need Josh at his best if we are going to win this thing.”

“Leo, what are you talking about?”

“Look, kid, he went ballistic when you left. He needs you which, in turn, means we need you too. There is no one else who can handle him. You got the Midas touch when it comes to knowing how to control one Joshua Lyman.”

“I don’t know…”

“Donna, yes you do know what I’m talking about.”

OK, what does he see that I am not aware of? “I’m here as long as you want me to be, Leo.”

“Good. Now go get that boss of yours and get to it.” He leaves me standing there with my jaw hanging down. I am so confused about what is happening around here. Leo goes over to CJ, whispers something to her as I see her look in my direction. She shakes her head yes to him and he and the Governor leave. I am stunned into remaining right where I am. My feet feel like they have been nailed to this spot on the floor. 

CJ comes over to me with a smile on her face. “Hey, Donna. Leo asked me if it would be ok that, while on the campaign trail, we share a room. He is trying to conserve some money for the last media push. I told him it was ok with me if it’s ok with you. What do you say? Wanna be roomies?” She sees that I am not completely paying attention to her. “Donna?”

“Yea, sure, CJ. Whatever works for the campaign.”

“Are you ok?”

“I’m not sure?”

“What?”

“CJ, what is going on around here?” She notices the confusion written all over my face. “Why do I feel like I am the glue that is holding Josh Lyman together?”

“Because you are.” I am totally shocked by her response. “Look, Donna. When you first joined the campaign, Josh was always bouncing around on the balls of his feet like he just won the lottery. When you left, well, let’s just say that he moped around so much that we thought we were going to have to commit him.”

“But, why me?”

“Think about the song you heard him singing this morning.” Here comes that blush again. “I think that song will tell you what is going on in Josh’s mind.” She leaves me standing there to think about her words. 

I sing the song to myself: 

Each time I look at you is like the first time  
Each time you're near me the thrill is new  
And there is nothing that I wouldn't do for  
The rare delight of the sight of you for

The more I see you, the more I want you  
Somehow this feeling just grows and grows  
With every sigh I become more mad about you  
More lost without you and so it goes

Can you imagine how much I love you?  
The more I see you as years go by  
I know the only one for me can only be you  
My arms won't free you, my heart won't try

I know the only one for me can only be you  
My arms won't free you, my heart won't try 

Oh. My. God! Is CJ telling me what I think she is? Can it be true? Does Josh have feelings for me as more than just his assistant? I look over to the table where Josh was sitting but he is no longer there. I feel a presence behind me. 

“She’s right.”

 

FIN


End file.
